Pretend Girlfriend for now or for real?
by uchiha-sasuke-lover
Summary: pretend girlfriend? sasuke i never had a boyfriend or be a girlfriend of someone and let alone pretend one?...no! Sakura said come on! you said you wanted to have adventures when your still a new girl? Sasuke said...full summary inside...[sasusaku]...
1. the new girl

**Ey guys this is mah fourth story and the other one is pretty much on hold because I am trying to find more ideas for it but couldn't really think so I decided to do another story so yeh…well on with chapter one…**

Summary: "pretend girlfriend? Are you kidding me? Sasuke I never had a boyfriend before or even be a girlfriend of some guy let alone pretend one!...no way!" Sakura said. "Come on Sakura I though you wanted to have an adventure when you're still a new girl?" Sasuke said. "You call pretending an adventure…and besides I was a new girl 3 years ago!!!" Sakura replied… [sasuXsaku

_**Thinking Sasuke**_

_Thinking Sakura_

**Pretend Girlfriend...for now...or for real?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any associated characters in it.**

Chapter One: the new girl.

A pink haired kunoichi named Sakura was walking down the street with her best friend Yamanaka Ino. Ino had blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"I can not believe you're here with me! In Konoha!" Ino said.

"Yeah me too! Well, you know I want to be with my best friends than living alone without friends!" Sakura said.

"of course! Hinata, Ten-ten and I are your best friends! What are you saying you don't have friends!? Excuse me, but, you had like, a million friends over there." Ino replied.

"yes, you, Hinata and Ten ten are my best friends always have always are and always will I don't know huh? They just can not simply believe that my hair is pink." Sakura said.

"well I do!" Ino said. As they were talking, they also laughed at what they were talking about.

Meanwhile as Ino and Sakura were chatting, four boys were walking down the street as well. A boy that has onyx eyes, a blonde haired boy –that is the loudest boy in Konoha-, one genius boy and a lazy-ass boy.

"guys why are we walking down this way?! I thought we were going to my house and as a matter of fact the way to my house is the opposite direction…this is way troublesome for me." Shikamaru, the lazy ass said.

"stop with the trouble some Shikamaru! Dobe here wanted to get some Ramen before going to your house…and everyone knows that no one can stop Naruto about this whole Ramen thing." Sasuke said the onyx-eyed guy.

"ohhhh come you guys I know you all are just pretending not to like it but clearly you guys praise it secretly even in you dreams." Naruto the blonde haired boy said with pride.

"Naruto poor you! Listen to yourself okay?! You're clearly talking about yourself. Yes! None other than you. Besides you're the addicted one here and you're just dragging us along when we were supposed to be spending our time relaxing in Shikamaru's house not wasting our time walking to get some Ramen!" Neji said…the genius.

"yeah whatever…hey guys…who's that?" Naruto said as he pointed at Sakura.

"I heard she's the new girl in the village." Neji replied.

"really?...hey look!...she's with my Ino" Shikamaru said emphasizing on my.

"how quickly can she make friends?" Naruto asked.

"yeah your right!...and she's with my Ino" Shikamaru said again

"your Ino Shikamaru…if your going to say that I think you better start talking to her… I think she likes you" Neji gave some advice

"true…maybe I'll ask her out on a date or something…whatever comes to my head first and she doesn't look that troublesome either…so maybe I'll give it a try." Shikamaru agreed to Neji.

Okay stop with the subject of Ino…its kind of creeping me out just talking to that violence girl…I wonder if that girl is like as violence as Ino...?...hey teme what do you think about the new girl?"

"hn!" Sasuke replied…coldly.

_**Pink hair huh? Is that even natural? And I wonder why is she laughing? What is so funny?**_

As Sasuke was in his thoughts he didn't realize that he was staring at her. Sakura was so happy she was smiling. Sakura was looking around; she accidentally had a glimpse of Sasuke. She looked at him and gave him a smile. A hi smile. Sasuke smiled back to her.

_**What the hell?! It feels like my face is burning. **_There was a tint of red on his face.

_**That smile it feels so warm…its so cute as well…loving and so happy! It feels like it's the perfect smile any person would want to see right now this second…**_

Sasuke shook these thoughts of his.

"Sasuke stop staring at her!!!!! Emergency: fan girls! Fan girls" Naruto said out loud. Sakura heard it and looked at their direction. She saw maybe about a million girls behind the four boys.

Part of them say " I love you Sasuke-kun, the other says " I love you Naruto-kun", the other part says "I love you Neji-kun" and the other part says " I love you Shikamaru-kun." .

"Sakura come her!" Ino said as she pulled Sakura into a alley.

"Ino what the hell?!" Sakura said.

"Look!" Ino said pointing at the four boys and the girls running to them well…running their way.

"oh yeah!" Sakura said "who are those girls?" Sakura asked.

"Fan girls of those four boys!" Ino said. Sakura giggled.

"we have to help them get away from those girls." Sakura said.

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru came close to the alley.

"where do we go?! Those girls can really run just to catch up" Naruto said.

"hey guys! Over here!" Sakura said as she signaled them to come to the alley.

"ohhhh…hey thanks." The four of them thanked Ino and Sakura. As they all catch their breaths Sakura and Ino were talking.

"Ino when is Hinata and Ten ten coming?...they are late…soo late." Sakura asked.

"I don't know maybe something were holding them up" Ino said.

"true" Sakura agreed.

"hey you know Hinata?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"yeah…" Sakura said.

"you know Ten ten as well?' Neji asked.

"yeah…"Sakura said.

"guys why don't you introduce yourself to each other." Ino suggested.

"good idea… I think you all know I am the new girl… the name is Sakura… Haruno Sakura" Sakura said.

"Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said.

"Shikamaru… Nara Shikamaru" Shikamaru said.

"Neji…Hyuuga Neji." Neji said.

"Hyuuga?" Sakura asked.

"he is the cousin of Hinata" Ino explained.

"why didn't I know that?" Sakura asked.

"well he just came here about two years ago…" Ino answered.

"Ohhhh I see… and you are?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"hn!' Sasuke replied with no emotion at all.

"well I suppose your name is hn… then…am I right?" Sakura said teasingly.

"The name is Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke said.

"I knew I could make you talk besides that hn of yours." Sakura said as she giggled and then everyone laughed.

"hey Sakura! Look! Its Hinata and Ten ten" Ino said.

"hey!" Ten ten and Hinata said to everyone.

"what do you guys say…we eat some ramen"" Naruto asked.

"fine by us…!" the four girls said.

"okay then!" Neji said.

The night passed quickly and everyone went on with their lives at night in their sleeps. Tomorrow will be a new day.

**Yay! Finish with the 1****st**** chapter!... well did u like it or was it just okay or wat?...tell me plz… review… **

**Next chapter: chaoter two: promises…**

**Summary: Sasuke and sakura and their friends goes to this summer club and intense fight of tennis between sakura and Sasuke and what about the big secrets this two have?...find out… stay tuned as well…**

**Approx. update: Wednesday, 3 October or Thursday, 4 October **

**Uchiha-sasuke-lover….…plz review…tnx**


	2. promises

Ey guys here I am again…I am giving you guys the 2nd chapter of this one…but before that I just need to explain some things… the first chapter wasn't really so romantic I just wanted to like let see introduce…introduction…so…anywaiiz here's chapter two…

**Ey guys here I am again…I am giving you guys the 2****nd**** chapter of this one…but before that I just need to explain some things… the first chapter wasn't really so romantic I just wanted to like let see introduce…introduction…so…anywaiiz here's chapter two…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any associated characters in it.**

Chapter Two: Promises.

It was summer in Konoha so that means all schools are close and that it's the holidays for the students. Students usually go to summer club or summer school (a/n: the summer schools are for those who are too dumb…like the fan girls that's why they are not annoying Sasuke and his friends in this time).

Sakura and her friends as well as Sasuke and his friends chose the sprtsummer. Sportsummer is a summer club that has a lot of sports going on in the morning and the afternoon. They all chose tennis and swimming which means they all are going to be together.

The day went fine and normal…

Sakura walked to the sprtsummer venue. She walked from her house for the reason that the distance of her house and the place is just a few streets away. Sakura then saw everyone near the entrance.

"hey guys!" Sakura said.

"hey!" everyone said.

"the boys are doing tennis and swimming like us!" Ino said as the boys nodded.

"cool…I guess" Sakura said confused why Ino had to say that.

"ummm…excuse us for one second I just have to talk to Sakura…" Ino said as she took Sakura down the corner where they could not hear them.

"what do you mena…cool…I guess?" Ino asked. Sakura was going to reply but she just got cut uf by Ino.

"you know that I like Shika and Hinata likes Naruto and Ten ten likes Neji." Ino explained.

"ohhhh…now I understand!" Sakura said.

"and I think we should get back…tennis is about to start." Ino said,

"yeah lets go!" Sakura said.

Tennis started, ten ten and Sakura was on the advance class with Sasuke and Neji. Hinata and Ino was in the Intermediate class with Naruto and Shikamaru.

"tennis was good and fun huh?" ten ten said.

"yeah it was" Sakura said.

Sakura went to the changing rooms to change as she was sweating hard. She had a great game with the Uchiha.

-FLASHBACK-

"okay now people…I'll assign your partners!" the coach said.

"blah…blah…blah…Neji and ten ten…blah…blah… blah…and Sasuke and Sakura!" the coach said.

"wel…Sasuke would you like a friendly match?" Sakura asked emphasizing friendly.

"I bet you, you will not even score" Sasuke replied as he took his place…ready.

"really?" Sakura asked…more like teased. Sakura is really good at tennis. She plays for her school when she was not yet living in Konoha. She won every match.

"ready?... you can serve first… Sakura!" Sasuke said as he tossed the ball to Sakura.

"okay!" Sakura said as she caught the ball and served. The game has begun!

Everyone felt the intense within the game of Sakura and Sasuke. They have been playing for an hour now already and no one has scored yet. Sakura and Sasuke never took their eyes of the ball, even the coach was having a hard time watching the game. They hit it so fast everyone had a hard time keeping up with it. Then, the bell rang, the signal that all morning sports are finished and time for lunch. Nevertheless, Sasuke and Sakura didn't hear the bell and still went on with the game until the coach blew the whistle. Sasuke grabbed the ball that was on his way. Sakura and Sasuke were both catching their breaths.

"come on you two!...the bell has already gone!" the coach said.

"hai!" Sasuke and Sakura said and started to head out of court.

"hey! Sakura!" Sasuke said.

"yeah?" Sakura asked.

"good game…you were really good!" Sasuke said.

By what Sasuke said Sakura blushed. "yeah…thanks…well cya!" Sakura said.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

As Sakura was lost in her thoughts, she bumped into Sasuke.

"oh Sasuke… gomen" Sakura said.

"hn!" Sasuke said offering a hand to help her up.

"Thanks…Sasuke" Sakura said as she grabbed his hand… smiling. Both of them walked and then Sasuke stopped.

""huh...is there a problem Sasuke?" Sakura said.

"Sakura…why do you always smile?" Sasuke asked.

"well…because im happy I guess…" Sakura said.

"and…why do people fake smile?" Sasuke said.

"what do you mean Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"yes, you do smile every time but today you fake smile…" Sasuke said.

"what!...how would you know that? Huh?" Sakura asked clearly knows hat Sasuke is right.

"because I know the smile that you always have on your face… the happy smile that you gave me the first time I saw you." Sasuke explained as Sakura blushed. She never thought he will remember that.

"oookay! Whatever Sasuke! You yourself don't even smile you just act cold to everyone! The only time I think you smiled was the time that you smiled back to me!" Sakura said.

"okay but there is whole reason why I act cold to everyone." Sakura said.

"a reason why being cold! Unbelievable!" Sakura said.

"yeah! Okay Sakura, I'll make a deal with you… if you tell me about your big secret I will tell you mine." Sasuke said.

"deal1" Sakura said.

"wait!' one more condition…you go first" Sasuke said.

"okay ill agree to that if you will promise to tell me yours!!" Sakura said.

"Promise!" Sasuke said.

"okay!... where do you want to talk?" Sakura asked.

"How about the park close by?" Sasuke aksed.

"Fine by me!" Sakura said.

**The chapter is not yet finished but there is too many delays that im giving you so ill update soon for the continuation** **of chapter two so if you want me to tell you just review and tell me that you want me to tell you if I already updated chapter two…**

**For the ones who don't understand…chapter two is not yet finished…the secrets of Sasuke and Sakura has not yet been revealed but in the continuation it will… so like I just don't want people getting bored while waitin for me so this is the first half of chapter two the second half will be seen on the 6****th**** of October… in the same page so thanks and plz review…coz If u review I get more inspired to write coz authors really take a long type to write when the author is a slow typer so like yeh…**

**Just tell me and I'll tell ya!!... tnx for the reviews… and read then review!!**

**Just to let you know I love my readers!!**


	3. girl crisis

**hello everyone here I am again…uchiha-sasuke-lover. I am really sorry for the late update… I know just get on with the story but yeah. Thanks you for the people who reviewed to the story. Thank you very much…kakashi500****DarknessVsLiight**** and fightergirl009. thank you for the people who put this story in their fav. … ****DarknessVsLiight****Kakashi500****TomBoyShorty**** and ****serenity uchiha****. Thank you for the people who put this story in their alert list… ****DarknessVsLiight****Kakashi500****SweetKisses9****dorkishdork****fightergirl009****nicole-lorelei**** and ****serenity uchiha****. Please of u like mah story… I would like u to express it by reviewing … well… on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any associated characters in it.**

Chapter 3: the girl crisis.

After three years, Sasuke and Sakura has been best friends and spent like every single day of their lives together. It was that summer holidays again and there all going to sportsummer again.

For the last three years Sasuke and Sakura's friends have been going out and dating as well. For the first year Sakura arrived, Shikamaru and Ino started dating each other. Shikamaru took Neji's advice and talked to Ino, they went to dates until Shikamaru asked Ino to go out with him. She, of course said yes.

The year after Shikamaru and Ino, Neji and ten-ten started dating/ going out. Neji took his own advice and asked ten-ten to go to movies, and spend their time together. Neji until it was the right time just played along… when the right time came and he knew that ten-ten liked him too… he asked her and ten-ten said yes.

The year just before this year Sasuke and Sakura set Naruto and Hinata up. As Naruto being the idiot we all know, he never noticed Hinata likes him too and was scared to ask her out. So, Sasuke and Sakura had a double date with them and then Naruto realized it and asked her out and that's how Naruto and Hinata got hooked up.

Sakura was watching television when the door bell rang.

"Sakura, Sasuke's here!" Fuyu said. Fuyu is the brother of Sakura who moved to Konoha last year. He had brown hair from their dad and emerald eyes from their mum. Fuyu became friends with Sasuke as well.

"Okay Fuyu!... I'm coming… just go to the basement." Sakura said. Sasuke and Sakura both of them told their secrets to one another… even Sakura's brother Fuyu. But their was one secret Sakura never told, not even to Sasuke or Fuyu.

For the last two years Haruno Sakura realized that she had a crush on Uchiha Sasuke. But Sakura's crush on Sasuke was different . yes, Sasuke has a lot of Fan girls that fancy and love him but Sakura's love for Sasuke was different from all of those girls. The fan girls just gives him lustful glares and stares.

Sakura knew the real Sasuke, the real him. Sasuke never liked to be so popular among the girls and she knows how to make him happy, how annoyed he can get and how to tease him badly but not too much.

"Sakura even kept the handkerchief he gave her the day she cried in front of him and him crying in front of her. The day they made their promises. The day they shared the biggest or pasts they have been hiding. And now she has a secret that she can never tell… for the reason that she doesn't want to ruined their friendship.

Sakura turned the television off and ran down the stairs. When Sakura arrived at the basement Fuyu was playing with the digital camera and Sasuke was still standing near the door. When Sasuke saw Sakura walked in he opened his arms and said "Sakura!" in a very dramatic voice

"Sasuke!" Sakura said in the same dramatic way as Sasuke.

"Shut up you two!" Fuyu said.

"don't make us do that Romeo and Juliet thing again if you don't want us teasing you1" Sakura said.

"so, what brings you here Sasuke?" Fuyu asked.

"I think I can answer that!" Sakura said.

"go on Sakura tell your brother." Sasuke said.

"well, Sasuke here said that he is so doooomed because he has a girl crisis, but what is the girl crisis?" Sakura asked.

"yes that's right and the girl crisis is about Karin" Sasuke said.

Sakura's heart felt like it was tear apart. If Sasuke liked Karin she will never stand a chance. Karin was the most popular girl at school, beautiful and very evil. Anyone goes out with her they stay hooked up even after they break up.

"you like her?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think she's your type Sasuke" Fuyu said.

"no, I don't like her." Sasuke said.

"its her who wants me" Sasuke continued.

"Sasuke, when did she asked you?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know but how… by e-mail." Sasuke said.

"e-mail?" Fuyu asked.

"yeah see for yourself." Sasuke said as he pulled a piece of paper and unfold it.

It said:

Sasuke,

Have you ever wondered dating the most popular and the hottest girl at school?! I just know you have. I remember one time we had a staring competition and your eyes said " I so want to date you" and really there are a lot of reasons why you and I are meant to be.

our height match perfectly

we are both popular and smart.

we are both going to be in sportsummer.

Well, meet me in the entrance of sportsummer so we can make a grand entrance.

Love ya! xoxoxoxox.

Karin.

"Ohhhh Sasuke?" Sakura said dramatically

"What am I going to do?" Sasuke said.

"Well cant you just say no?" Fuyu said.

"I even know the answer to that" Sakura said.

"I hope it was that easy… just say no." Sasuke said.

"No one ever says no to Karin… that's her motto" Sakura said.

"well, why do you just tell her you already have a girlfriend?" Fuyu said.

"but who?" Sasuke said.

"I don't know… maybe you could just tell her your dating Sakura" Fuyu suggested.

"what?! Me?" Sakura thought.

"it could work" Sasuke said.

"yeah… of course it will!... you spend like everyday of your life together and shell be in sportsummer as well." Fuyu said.

"what do you think Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

""pretend girlfriend? Are you kidding me? Sasuke I never had a boyfriend before or even be a girlfriend of some guy let alone pretend one!...no way!" Sakura said.

"Come on Sakura I though you wanted to have an adventure when you're still a new girl?" Sasuke said.

"You call pretending an adventure…and besides I was a new girl 3 years ago!!!" Sakura replied

"please?" Sasuke said/asked/ begged.

"how could I ever say no to Sasuke but pretending?... and I would never imagined what Karin would do to me stealing her going-to-boyfriend" Sakura thought.

"fine! I'll do it" Sakura said unsurely.

"ohhhh… I love you Sakura you are my savior!" Sasuke said.

"I hope you will for real!" Sakura thought.

"well its getting late… I think I better head back home.

"yeah… totally" Sakura said.

"come on Fuyu!" Sakura called.

"yeah coming" Fuyu said. Then the three of them went to the door.

"well see you tomorrow Sasuke!" Fuyu said.

"cya!" Sakura said as she waved goodbye.

"see ya girlfriend." Sasuke said emphasizing girlfriend.

"Sakura shivered.

"I have always imagined you and me together but I never have thought it will only be pretend." Sakura thought.

**Yay! Chapter three finished… hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review I praise everyone who reviews and I appreciate it a lot.**

**Next chapter: Karin's wrath**


	4. worst nightmare

**Ohayoo minnasan! I'm really sorry for the long update. I know any excuses is not acceptable but really last year after the other stories I didn't want to write cause the ideas wont click until last night. I finished this chapter last night and decided to post it today because I know people have been waiting. I also apologize for mistakes in the previous chapter especially in chapter two: promises I typed chapter one: promises. Sorry minnasan! Here's chapter four for you!**

**P.S – Sakura's brother in the previous chapter, you read that his name is Fuyu. I think it's gay so I changed it to Tatsuya. Even though he won't be playing much part in this chapter in the end he'll be there to comfort Sakura. Just remember its Tatsuya not Fuyu.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.**

**Chapter Four: Worst Nightmare**

Sakura was sitting on the doorsteps outside her house, wondering. She was deeply in thought. Today, she was going to go to the sportsummer with Sasuke. They both agreed to go together so it would seem to everyone that they're an _item._

Sakura was worried, not that she had to pretend to be Sasuke's girlfriend for the time being but the wrath of Karin is a very different story. She doesn't know what Karin was going to do to her after stealing her soon-to-be-boyfriend. Worst, except Sasuke, all of her friends are not going to attend the club this summer. She's got no one to talk to, not that she can't talk to Sasuke or her brother, Tatsuya.

"_I am so lucky…not!" Sakura thought._

Sakura was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Sasuke had already arrived.

"Sakura? Earth to Sakura?:" Sasuke asked, more like questioned, while waving a hand in front of her face.

"huh? Oh. Sasuke." Sakura said as she stumbled.

"Sakura, you should pay more attention to your surrounding." Sasuke said as he leaned to her. Sakura, because of the close proximity between them, blushed. She didn't want to be seen blushing so she looked away.

"Whatever, Sasuke." Sakura said as she him softly enough, so she could get out of the closeness between them and the situation they're in. Sakura walked over to her bike not looking at Sasuke, making sure the blush was gone.

"Hay Sakura. Gomenasai. I really didn't mean for you to stumbled like that." Sasuke said, walking up to her.

"Whatever." Sakura simply replied, still not looking.

"_it's not that I was mad at you. I just couldn't let you see me blush." Sakura thought. _

Sakura legs crossed, sat on the ground facing the bike, checking if everything was alright with it. Just then Sasuke came up and caught her off guard and hugged her from the back. Sakura blushed, beet red. Luckily for her, Sasuke didn't noticed because he was staring at the beautiful blue sky.

"really Sakura, gomenasai, I didn't mean it. Please don't be mad at me." Sasuke pleaded with puppy eyes and Sakura blushed but it went away when she giggled at his action. He would never do that out in the public.

He did change around people, being less cold to everyone but he's completely nice to Sakura and Naruto, not that he needed to change or anything around both of them. Sakura couldn't take it any longer and even though she is blushing she couldn't help but laugh out loud. Sasuke had to let her go when she laughed and clutched her stomach leaving a terribly lost and confused looking Sasuke,

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke said pouting.

"It's not what –laugh- it's who? –laugh- and guess what? It's you! –Laughs-"

After some seconds she managed to gain her posture and Sasuke, still pouting at her. "Why were you laughing at me?"

"It's so funny how you would never do that in public but only if you're around me or Naruto." She smiled, she liked how he was like that to her and not to people especially his fan girls.

"I've got something for you."

"really now?"

Yup" Sasuke walked to her back then placing a necklace around her neck. "Arigatoo…Sasuke-kun." She saw a cherry blossom pendant hanging from the chain.

"come on. We better go now or we'll be late for our lesson."

"mm." Sakura nodded and both of them jumped on their bikes and started cycling. As they rode their bikes they passed the street where Sasuke lives. "Sasuke-kun, you know that your house is nearer to the club than mine?"

"of course I do. I'm not an idiot like Naruto." Sakura giggled at this.

"I know demo… I could have just gone to your house instead of you going to mine. It would have been easier and faster that way."

"I know but it isn't polite for a boyfriend to let his girlfriend to his house instead of him picking her up, right? Ur such a dummy" she just nodded in shock

"_it's not like it's for real." Sakura thought._

Arriving at their destination, they parked their bikes and looked at the chain so that their bikes wouldn't be stolen. Just right after they have arrived and chained their bikes, they saw HER.

"HERE COMES MY WORST NIGHTMARE." Sakura said softly but Sasuke heard it. He then held her hand and squeezed it a little for reassurance, then Karin came. Karin, the snobbiest, ugliest bitch ever!

"hello Sasuke-kun!" Karin said emphasizing on the name. she was about to go all over him when she noticed Sasuke and Sasuke holding each others hand.

"so I take your Haruno Sakura?" she said cold and as if in her town of voice she wanted Sakura dead. She nodded with a yes.

"why choose a girlfriend like that forehead girl there than a girl like me? Ne sasuke kun? Dump her!" Sakura wanted to punch her so badly and Sakura looked so disgusted.

"Karin I don't like you talking about my girl like that and especially when she's right here ." Sasuke said rather cold. Karin just dismissed his remark to her and started asking questions.

"so…when did you guys started to go out?"

Sakura replied "Friday while Sasuke said "Monday" at the same time. Karin looks suspicious, erase that, she looks so suspicious. "don't tell me you guys don't even know when you started going out?" she raised one eye brow.

"of course we do." Sasuke quickly said. " it's just different to me. Coz I was going to ask here on Monday but then I couldn't see the right time until Friday. It's my bad"

Both of them sighed and were relived that Karin just let them off for now about that but she asked another question. "oh I see, well why don't you tell me how you told here Sasuke-kun?"

"why should I tell you? It's really none of your business."

"that's alright. Why don't you, Sakura, tell me what happened? Guys aren't really that good at talking about their romantic moves but perhaps you would fell me in?" Karin was expecting a worried look from Sakura but instead she had a confident look.

"it's not that romantic Karin. Sasuke said. Sasuke looked at Sakura that gave out 'what are going to do?' look. Sakura just looked at him and smile which means its okay. I got it all under control. Karin insisted on knowing like what Sasuke would have guessed so Sakura had no choice but to answer it.

"okay, I'll tell you just because you insist so much." Karin was taken back because of this. She didn't think that Sakura can come up with something in such a short period of time unless they planned it or they were really going out. "then, spill it!"

"well, he came to my house in the afternoon like what he always do everyday." Sakura was going to continue but Karin talked. "why was he at your house?"

"he always hangs around Tatsuya and I so he always comes over." Sakura could swear that Karin's look gave out the word 'bitch'.

"my brother said to walk the dog and Sasuke said that he'd go with me and let my brother finish the things he had to do. My brother agreed to him because he said he couldn't be bother walking the dogs. When we were talking it felt so awkward and silent but before I could say anything we already reached the park where we always go. That park is near here. We sat down and let the dogs out of their leashes because the park can be an off leash for dogs. Sasuke and I sat on the chair and talked." Everyone was listening keenly to her.

Then he asked me if I like someone and I said yes. He asked me if I he was allowed to know but I didn't want him to know that I liked him cause I thought our friendship will break if I do, so, I said no. I asked him the same question and he answered yes as well. I asked him who it is and I was so shocked when he sad it was me. I laughed because I though it was a joke but I saw how serious his face was and I sopped laughing. He then asked me to be his girlfriend and I said if he wanted to know who I like but he said I already know. He then wrapped around this necklace around my neck and said that he already knows my answer to his questions too. I smiled at him and said that I love him and he said he loved me too. She finished.

"is that all?" Karin said.

"oh. No." "he also said that this necklace is his sign of his love for me" she said gaining a jealous look from Karin. Sasuke was bout to laugh but Sakura glared at him that said 'don't you dare! Or all of my hard work will be gone! and if that happens I will seriously strangle you!'

Karin just eventually walked away because she thought that their eyes were locked in each other and if someone sees her there she'll think she's an idiot. After she was out of sight and hearing distance Sasuke burst out laughing and Sakura couldn't help it either.

"Sakura? Did you see that look on her face? It was so priceless!" Sasuke said

"and she went away like she was gonna erupt just like a volcano." Sakura replied.

"I couldn't even imagine what is she thinking right now? She must be so embarrassed by doing that to us. Cursing herself even." Sasuke said.

They both managed to catch their breaths again.

"anyways, that idea of yours is so good. The whole romantic thing. The park and everything. How did you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"I do read manga you know." Sakura said

"_to tell you the truth, it wasn't from a manga nor was it from any other movies. It was from my heart. I have always imagined so many scenes of us being together so it was pretty easy to make up one" Sakura thought. "I love you but I just can't say it to you. It hurts so much to think that when I tell you our friendship will break apart and everything will rumble down. That's the last thing I want to happen." _

A frown appeared on her face and Sasuke noticed this. "hey what's up with the sad and long face?" Sasuke was worried.

"_did he just look and sound worried there?" Sakura thought. "oh what am I thinking? He's my friend why would he?" _

"oh. It's nothing. It's just that, Karin will be integrating me for awhile and will try to get a chance to get something off me to prove that we aren't together." She replied, lying. she lied even though she knew that Sasuke will find out that she is any second now.

"don't worry. Its going to be alright. We only see here in the afternoon because she's in beginners in tennis." he let the lying slip this time.

"she's like a poisonous snake that's going to try to bite me and kill me anytime she gets the chance to." Sasuke took her hand in his.

Sakura looked up confused." Sasuke-kun??"

"I said don't worry. Whatever happens I'm here. Always be. Ill protect you from any snake that tries to harm my cherry blossom." "after all, I am your boyfriend" he joked a, little in the end.

Sakura nodded and said an "Arigatoo" to him then Sasuke pulled her into a hug and she buried her face on his chest and closed her eyes. "_his hug always brings warm to me. Although I wish that this hug wasn't for friends but the sign of us being together. Actually I don't wich I want it to be. But I could im a coward I could tell you what I feel. The worst has done its best. Its wasn't and it isn't."_

Sakura pulled out from the hugged and said thanks to him. In the afternoon Karin interrogated them non-stop. In swimming Karin hasn't tried anything yet but they knew sometime in the future she wil. After sportsummer they both went home and went to bed. One thing she was sure of after the end of the day, out of all the nightmares she had experienced, Karin is the worst. Yes, the worst nightmare

* * *

**i hope you guys had good time reading it. sorry if my chappies are too short. to be honest with you i wasn't goign to continue the story but i changed my mind. **


End file.
